


11.13.46

by LinkyMew



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: Angst, Angstrom, Keith Sacrifice, M/M, keith dies, s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkyMew/pseuds/LinkyMew
Summary: Keith’s life flashes through his eyes.





	11.13.46

Keith gripped the handles with all his might, clenching his jaw. Every moment he had had, every time he had laughed or smiled, started to flash in front of his eyes.

_“We do make a good team.” The beaten body of Lance said, smiling softly and holding his hand with a light and weak grip. Keith smiled back, happy that the blue Paladin of Voltron was alive and well._

_“You can blame our hot headed leader for that one.” Lance growled over the headsets, teasing the new black Paladin. Keith clenched his jaw, looking away from the Red Lion which Lance now flew. “You tell me to lead and you complain about how I do it.” Keith pointed out, clearly angry with his right hand._

_“Plus, you know the digestive system better than anyone.” Keith joked lightly, teasing the Yellow Paladin. He started looking around for any dangers while Hunk contemplated. “That was a joke.” Hunk said at last, Keith smirking a tiny by at himself. “Ha! I get it! You’re saying I throw up a lot! Good one!” Hunk started to follow him._

Keith clutched then tighter as he made the Galra fighter go faster.

_“We had a bonding moment!” Keith complained, raising his hands in the air to make his point. “I cradled you in my arms!”  
“Nope, don’t remember, didn’t happen.” Lance denied._

Keith smiled at the memory, but focused on the shield he was ready to penetrate.

 _“Lance, I got your lion!” Keith announced, Red speeding towards the planet with the Blue Lion being pushed by him gently. “Thanks, Keith. Now, can you come unchain me?”_ __  
Keith thought for a split second. Now, what he would give to see someone chained~. “Uh, What was that? I think you’re cutting out.” The lion came closer to the moon. “Keith?!? KEITH?!?” Lance shouted, and Keith contained his laughter.  
He landed on the moon with his lion, getting a visual on him. Wasn’t as good as Keith expected, but better than nothing.

_“You wanted to punch a little alien.” Lance said smugly. Keith turned around to see his smirk and growled. “He was their bravest warrior!” He fought back._

Keith opened his eyes to see that he was able to connect with Lance. “Keith?” Lance called out. “What are you doing?”  
“Lance, I’m flying into the shield.” He reported, a forced smile put on. “WHAT?!?” Lance shouted.  
“Lance, who are you talking to?” Pidge asked. Lance ignored her, looking angry at him. “Think about what you’re doing, Keith.”

Keith felt his face heat up as tears started to roll down his cheeks. “Goodbye, Lance.” He clicked off, knowing if he continued talking to him, Lance would somehow convince him to not fly into the barrier.

Keith took in a staggered breathe, and let it out. Everything seemed to pause, before he was engulfed in the explosion.

* * *

 

 **Keith Kogane**  
Member of the Blade of Mormora  
Red and Black Paladin of Voltron  
Died Protecting the Universe  
_10.23.28 - 11.13.46_

Lance stared at the grave the Rebels had dedicated to Keith after he saved them by flying into the particle barrier that stopped the planet from self destruction and from the battleship overtaking the rebels.

They saved a voice sample of him talking about himself. Lance clicked the play button to hear Keith’s voice one last time before Voltron had to discuss terms with Lotor.

_“I’m Keith, Paladin of the Black Lion? What do I say? I’m the Black Paladin. See? I already said that! That’s why I’m bad at this!”_

Lance smiled at his confusion. He would be coming here often. Not only to pay his respects, but to hear Keith talk once more. The Red Paladin already missed him.

 


End file.
